


unexpected but not surprising

by vindice



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Hookfang Is a Good Bro, M/M, Toothless’ Brain Short-Circuited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Hookfang resigns himself to being late for his date.





	unexpected but not surprising

**Author's Note:**

> I love my children okay

Hookfang manages three steps into the apartment before realizing his roommate is sitting on his bed, staring at the window with a dazed expression.

Now, this wouldn’t be so odd, especially coming from sir _I get lost reminiscing certain things_ , if it weren’t for the fact that they covered that specific window—the only one they have, set right in the middle of the wall behind their beds, where they can get a view of the never ending fields soon-to-be covered in snow—just the week before in preparation for the incoming winter, and there’s nothing more than a plain, thick fur staring back at him.

Usually not Toothless’ conventional _while looking at the horizon_ vibe.

He weighs the pros and cons of whether to ask or not, wondering if he really is willing to put himself through this when Toothless has that stupid, dopey smile he only wears when he’s thinking about his other half.

Hookfang had only come inside to pick up his jacket.

With a sigh, he drops his keys into the bowl. Hookfang resigns himself to being late for his date.

Sending a quick text, he tells his partner to go ahead and not to wait for him; he’ll be there by the time the previews end. Lout texts him a thumbs up and a sparkly emoji within seconds and he can’t help the fond smile settling on his lips. He’ll make it up to him and buy those sour gummy worms he likes so much.

He clears his throat. At least he’s not as bad as Toothless.

His attention falls back onto said person. Hookfang rolls his eyes and walks towards him.

He pulls the desk chair in front of his friend and sits on it backwards, arms resting on the headrest. “Toothless.”

There is no answer.

Undeterred, he tries again, slightly louder this time. “Oi, Toothless!” He snaps his finger in front of his face for good measure, but Toothless remains unresponsive.

With a click of his tongue, he flips him on the nose. Toothless’ pupils thin into slits as he hisses and rubs the abused zone, successfully snapping out of it. He blinks and they go back to normal, and it’s not long before he’s scowling up at Hookfang.

He gives him a look, equal parts innocent and unimpressed.

“What are you doing here?” Toothless asks after a long second, confused. “I thought you said you were going to the movies today.”

“Yeah, well, we all make mistakes once we walk into a room and you’re already there,” he says easily, and Toothless grins back at him.

To think this dork is the fastest, smartest person he’s ever met, one of the two they repeatedly choose to follow of their own free will. Amazing and idiotic.

Toothless is starting to space out again. Hookfang quickly gets back on track.

“So what’s up with you anyway,” he says, not bothering to even voice it as a question.

Toothless shakes his head to clear his mind. He looks Hookfang in the eye, though he can tell he’s not really seeing him even if he is listening this time. “I think I’m engaged.”

There’s that dumb smile again, but Hookfang doesn’t really notice because he’s reeling back, eyebrows going up in surprise.

Okay, that is _so_ not what he expected.

It’s gotta be a joke. He’s been Toothless’ roommate for as long as he can remember, and there’s only so much that can be going on without Hookfang noticing. He thinks he would know if Toothless had gotten engaged, thank you very much.

_Actually–_

Now that he thinks about it, Toothless barely even sleeps there. Hookfang literally has the apartment all for himself and his lover most of the time, even if some days they don’t see each other at all what with their classes and work. And Lout rarely goes back to his and his cousin’s place too, unless either of their parents decides to show up unannounced to stress them, which aligns with the times Toothless is coincidentally around. Otherwise he only goes to pick up enough clothes for the time he’ll be staying with Hookfang.

Huh. Why were any of them roommates, again? They got it all backwards.

Ah, yes. Overbearing parents.

So the engagement may not be as crazy as it was a moment ago. And this is _Toothless._ If he thinks he’s engaged, then there’s only one person he could possibly be to–

Yeah, okay, sounds legit. Those two always surpass all expectations.

“What?” Hookfang demands. He tries his best to sound stern, but there’s a slight hint of excitement (and amusement) bubbling in his chest. “Since when?”

Toothless starts blabbering, “Well...”

 

* * *

 

“Y'know what’s weird,” Toothless says from his place, upside down on the edge of Hiccup’s bed. “I always seem to remember things about other people, but once in a while I forget things about myself.”

“Oh yeah?” Hiccup, who hasn’t stopped sketching new ideas for their skydiving equipment, mutters from his desk. “Like what?” he asks. He sounds absent minded, but Toothless knows he’s paying attention, at least to a degree.

“I’ve forgotten about my own last name.”

“What?” Hiccup chuckles incredulous.

“Don’t laugh!” Toothless sputters, but he’s grinning too. He points at Hiccup. “Earlier, before picking you up, my professor was handing back last week’s essay, and when they said, “Night, Njáll” I was so confused– so confused Hiccup!– I looked up and said, “Uh, but it’s just past noon?” And everyone lost it.”

Hiccup laughs, startled. Toothless can see it’s more out of surprise than humor, though his own reaction makes him laugh harder to the point he has to stop doodling to hold his sides, and Toothless sits up properly, delighted at hearing that gorgeous sound. He thinks he might be glowing, because Hiccup looks at him and makes that cute laughing noise that embarrasses him so much but makes Toothless’ heart soar.

There is warmth in his chest and a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, and Toothless is absolutely pleased to have caused such reaction. It feels like success.

Once he’s calmed down enough Hiccup takes a deep breath to let the last of the exhilaration get out of his system. He turns around to keep drawing, but he’s smiling when he says, “Just use mine next time someone asks.” Like it’s not a big deal.

And Toothless, with a grin of his own, says, “yeah, okay.”

It’s not until later that day, once the sky is darkening and Gobber has cordially called Hiccup to let him now his dad is dropping by in the next ten minutes or so, after Toothless has laughed at the look of pure panic in Hiccup’s face but helped him hide his fashion designs and taken a few of the more risqué artworks just in case, after he’s hugged him and kissed his temple goodbye and he’s already halfway to his apartment, that it downs on Toothless what Hiccup said.

“ _Wait–!_ ”

 

* * *

 

The first thing out of Hookfang’s mouth as soon as Toothless finishes narrating his anecdote is: “I am curious about those drawings you’re keeping for him, but after all this time I am too afraid to ask. Also, you’re disgusting.”

Toothless sticks out his tongue. “As if you’re any better. Don’t think I haven’t seen when you stay behind to wait after practice. _Ooh look at me, I lurk by the bleachers and crack my knuckles while making eye contact with the opposite team and immediately heart-eye when my lover turns around_.”

“That was _one_ time!” Hookfang protests half heartedly because, okay, he’ll own his case. That doesn’t mean he’s going down alone, though. “Like you’re one to talk, mister _I’ll fight anyone looking funny my other half and glare murder at a wall._ ”

“Okay, fine,” Toothless laughs, giving in for once. He really is in a good mood. “So we _might_ be total losers when it comes to them, I get it.”

Hookfang huffs. “Talk about yourself. I’m great.” He grins.

Toothless rolls his eyes, as if to say _yeah, sure._ “Whatever. Don’t you have something better to be doing? Say, not being annoying?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Hookfang says, ignoring the last part. He stands and checks his phone, which has been vibrating since he sat down. There’s quite a bit of notifications, all from his love. Lout narrates him step by step what he’s doing, from buying popcorn and the new beverages on display fifteen minutes ago, to how he befriended the little kid two rows down looking starry eyed at the big screen because it’s their first time at the movies just now.

“Get out.” Hookfang starts when he’s suddenly pushed towards the door. He didn’t even notice when Toothless stood up. His friend thrusts his jacket into his chest. “Hopefully I won’t be here when you come back. I’ve had it with your dumb face and that sickeningly sweet lovestruck expression,” he says. Hookfang wants to tell him the pot just said hi to the kettle, but Toothless doesn’t give him the chance. “Is this what Barf and Belch mean when I’m with Hiccup?” now mock-frowning. “Me doing it? Amazing. Somebody else? Nauseating. Get out.” He repeats.

Hookfang would be more offended if it was someone else. Instead he’s just amused. He swats him over the head and takes his keys before being kicked out.

“I’ll let you know if we stop by the twins’. They did say they got flavored ones.”

His friend throws him a genuinely disgusted look before slamming the door close, but not fast enough to avoid hearing Hookfang’s cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Some goodies that didn’t make it into the drabble: “mister I’ll fight the sun if it so much as dares to sunburn my other half.” and “it’s not my fault I get laid.”
> 
> Yes, Hiccup and Snotlout are roommates,,, they worked out their differences long ago and get along well in this verse~ 
> 
> Also, what do you think Hookfang means with that last comment? I would tell you but it’s more fun if you guess. Only a few will get it at the first try, I’m sure.


End file.
